ADVENT Knight
The ADVENT Knight is the precursor unit to the ADVENT Vanguard. It was developed shortly after Fielde Locke was freed from the ADVENT train outside of Canterlot by XCOM forces. Appearance ADVENT Knight units boast high Mobility, but have moderate Health and Armour. They wield a Magnetic Pistol, Boson Blade, and Rebuff Shield. Their armour looks similar to ADVENT Shieldbearers, though lighter and the colour grey with a pauldron on the right shoulder. Tactics/Deployment When first spotted, the ADVENT Knight will likely draw and brandish their blade before sheathing it again and drawing their pistol before moving to cover or attacking. Knights will attempt to rush at units, slash at them with the Boson Blade, and if possible retreat back to safety before the enemy can retaliate. These units are usually deployed in pairs to defend an ADVENT VIP or safeguard an area, such as a Blacksite. Magnetic Pistol The Magnetic Pistol wielded by the ADVENT Knight is more like a secondary weapon than a primary, as the Knight will rarely use it and if they do, it will not be as effective as their other weapons. Knights do not possess the abilities "Faceoff" or "Fan Fire," and the pistol loses effectiveness quickly at medium range. The pistol itself has six shots, much like other handguns. Boson Blade The Boson Blade is the Knight's weapon of choice. It is a Magnetic-based sword (similar to XCOM's Arc Blade) capable of doing moderate damage and inflicting the negative effects Stun and Disorient. Already-injured units hit by the Boson Blade may be immediately rendered Unconscious. This blade has Armour-Piercing effects, and Shreds low amounts of Armour upon a hit. It is also difficult to counter, leaving Rainbow "Wondercolt" Dash, Rainbow "Catalyst" Shine and Fielde "Gold" Locke the only units who can perform a Counterstrike against the weapon (Rainbow Dash has a lower chance to Counterstrike, Rainbow Shine can render the attacker Unconscious, and Fielde Locke has a low chance to immediately kill the attacker). A successful hit with this weapon gives the Knight a chance to either run for cover or perform another strike before the enemy can react. A miss or successful counter will not grant this bonus. Rebuff Shield The Rebuff Shield must be activated to be used, and lasts a short while. It is a shaped field of Magnetic energy that completely blocks most attacks due to the intensity of the energy. Even weapons that can Pierce or Shred Armour are ineffective against the shield directly. To defeat the shield, it must be either Flanked or hit with a Skirmisher's electrically-charged Grapple Gauntlet to overload it. The latter method will stun the Knight for a brief time, disable the Rebuff Shield, and force the Shield to recharge for a short time. Pratal Mox also has a chance to cause a more catastrophic overload and instantly disintegrate the Knight, or an even smaller chance to cause a very powerful Magnetic blast from the shield which will eviscerate the Knight and anyone nearby. While the Rebuff Shield is active, the Knight cannot move or attack, but can be used as High Cover by allies (Half Cover for B00K3R). Psionics ADVENT Knights are not immune to Psionic abilities, and possess no Psionic-based attacks. ADVENT Lieutenant The ADVENT Lieutenant representing the ADVENT Knights is known as "Crusade." She has higher Mobility, Armour and Defence than the common variants, and her Boson Blade is more akin to the XCOM-made "Fusion Blade" in that it can set targets aflame upon impact.